Question: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-7$ and that expression and then add $-1$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $-6$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-3x - 6) = \color{orange}{-7(-3x-6)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-3x-6)}$ do? $-7(-3x-6)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-3x-6)-1$.